Cupcakes And Firelight
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Fluff! Wolfstar. Remus is at home worried about his husband, and the kitchen ends up covered in bright yellow cupcakes.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 679

Title: Cupcakes And Firelight

Note: AU! Muggle FBI

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Care of Magical Creatures: Werewolf- write about the Marauders

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 7: Zoology: Task #3 - Golden Retriever: Write about a family

Yearly:

Prompt 129 [Plot Point] Stress Baking

Word 38 [Word] Guest

* * *

Remus was baking, and when Remus was baking, one thing was clear- he was stressed. Now generally there is enough to be concerned about if your husband is an FBI agent trying to find the people who killed your best friends and the biological parents of your son, Harry Potter.

But, something seemed wrong tonight, everything was going so well, Remus couldn't help but suspect that something was about to go wrong. So, he was busy decorating a bunch of cupcakes in yellow, decorating them with sunflowers while little Harry was in a cot beside him.

"Want to try one, little man?" Remus said. He was never a strict parent. He remembered at school when he was always the responsible one, and now Sirius was always serious and strict, and he became the fun parent. He knew his friends would have wanted Harry to be raised being spoiled to death like they would have doted upon him.

Harry giggled and Remus gave him a fully decorated cupcake, Harry took it in his chubby hands and started licking the bright yellow icing off it.

"You know your father will be furious with me," Remus said with a cheeky grin. "That's if he comes home tonight." Remus had started to have severe anxiety about his lover never coming home. There was a crisp air blowing in through the open window, and he wrapped the red knitted scarf around his neck, walking over to close the window. Remus had set the next batch in the oven, and picked Harry out of the cot, walking into the lounge to set a fire in the fireplace.

Remus and Harry fell asleep on the couch until the alarm rang in the kitchen, startling them both. "Oh gosh," Remus said, swiftly picking up Harry, dropping him in the lounge cot, and running into the kitchen to make sure nothing was on fire. He was lucky it had only been about fifteen minutes. Remus knew he shouldn't add another batch, what if he had caused a fire?

He turned off the oven, placing the last cupcakes on a cooling rack. Cupcakes were filling every surface of the kitchen, and Remus saw it was well after midnight. He was startled when he heard the door open, and then saw it was Sirius, back from work, looking worn out and worse for wear.

"Did you have a guest while I was gone?" Sirius asked cheekily, spotting the confections in the kitchen.

"Don't be silly," Remus scolded. Sirius walked over to Remus, taking him into a tight embrace and sighed.

"Home," Sirius whispered.

"That's what it feels like when you touch me. Like millions of tiny universes being born and then dying in the space between your finger and my skin. Sometimes I forget," Remus admitted softly.

"You deserve my best," Sirius said, "Never forget how much you and Harry mean to me."

Remus smiled, he was just glad his husband hadn't gotten hurt.

"I know how much you worry about me when I am out on a job, so I have decided I am going to resign, and stay home with my family," Sirius said suddenly, surprising him.

"I thought it meant the world to you?" Remus asked, looking up into his husband's eyes.

"It does, but there is no world for me without you," Sirius replied, and he leaned in to give Remus a sweet kiss. "Also, we will keep on running out of baking supplies." His joke caused Remus to give him a shove. Suddenly the sweet moment was interrupted with a cry from the lounge, Harry was awake. Sirius let his husband go reluctantly and followed him into the lounge.

"Remus! Look at his face!" Sirius exclaimed, Remus looked abashed, it was clear little Harry was covered in bright yellow icing. Sirius took a cloth, and with a sigh, picked up his son to wipe his face. Then the two of them went upstairs to tuck Harry in for the night before the two of them went to bed themselves, it had ended up being a perfect day.


End file.
